


Babe

by MissMc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMc/pseuds/MissMc
Summary: Kara loves riling her up.





	

Kara knew she was taking a risk but she’s fricking Supergirl, her tiny girlfriend doesn’t scare her.

Well, maybe that was a tiny lie.

Actually it was a massive lie. No one scared her like Cat Grant did.

 

“Babe, can yo-”

“Excuse me?” Cat looked over the top of her glasses and glared at her assistant.

“Can you email me the files for the takeover?” Kara played dumb. Kara was not dumb. Kara knew that. Cat knew that. Everyone knew that.

“No, before that.”

“I asked if you wanted lunch.”

Cat was getting irritated. Kara was playing a dangerous game and Cat didn’t know why.

“Keira you know I’m not a fan of pet names.”

Kara smirked, she knew it had worked, “It’s back to Keira now is it?”

“See, it’s not nice when people play games now, is it?”

 

Kara smiled. She loves this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm flyingfucksicle


End file.
